A Warm Summer Night
by Escachick357
Summary: This is my first Lunar story. 9 years after the defeat of Ghaleon, the heroes of Lunar decide to take thier kids to a carnival in Meribia.


A Warm Summer Night  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Lunar  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mia, Jessica, and Luna sat inside Jessica's mansion waiting for their husbands to come back. It seemed like only yesterday that Alex, Luna, Mia, Nash, Jessica, and Kyle were all saving the world of Lunar. But now, 9 years later, they were all married and had kids. Alex and Luna were the first to marry and moved back to their hometown of Burg with Nall. Then Jessica and Kyle married and moved into Jessica's huge mansion in Meribia. And finally Nash had the courage to ask Mia to marry him, and they moved into the Magic Guild in Vane, which Mia and the other magicians got floating in the air.  
  
The three young women were happy to relax and get rid of their children, who were all playing in the busy city of Meribia that was getting ready for the huge carnival they were about to have. The oldest of all the kids was Alex and Luna's son, Dyne, who was 7 years old like all the other kids, and had the most beautiful blue-green eyes anyone had ever seen. Then came Kyle and Jessica's daughter, Kylie, who looked kind of like a cross between her mother and father. Then came Mia and Nash's son, Aya, followed by his twin sister, Maya. Maya looked exactly like her mother and had a talent. She could see into the future while her brother could see into the past. Also they could both summon spirits and speak to them. Aya looked and acted exactly like his father did. Yes, the three women were happy to relax...until they heard a bunch of yelling.  
  
"Mama! Aya is casting thunder spells again!" Maya screamed, running into the room. She was afraid of thunder when she nearly got killed by it. "Mama! Maya is trying to turn me into an icicle!" Aya yelled, running in after his little sister. "Mom! The sailors at the pier are threatening me!" Kylie screamed at her mother. "Ma! Nall is trying to shove fish down my clothes!" Dyne yelled. Then Nall flew in with his legs tied together. "Luna, help!" he screamed.  
  
Luna untied Nall's legs and said, "Okay, Dyne, Kylie, Aya, and Maya. Go play in the garden, Nall don't shove fish down Dyne's clothes, and go find our husbands." Jessica looked at Kylie and said, "Kylie, I'll talk to the sailors at the pier." Mia looked at her son and daughter and said, "Aya, don't use thunder spells in front of your sister. Maya, don't turn your brother into an icicle." The children and the baby dragon left and the women continued sipping their tea. "Next time our husbands are watching the kids." Jessica said to Mia and Luna.  
  
Luna looked at Mia and Jessica and asked, "Hey, isn't there a huge carnival tonight?" Jessica nodded her head. Luna looked at them and said, "Well, let's go to the play at 7:00 and have our husbands watch the kids." "Okay, that could work." Mia said. The women then had their plan about having their husbands watch the children at the carnival.  
  
Later on that night, Mia and Nash dressed up their kids for the carnival and dressed themselves up, too. Then they both walked to Meribia and met up with the others. Before Mia, Luna, and Jessica left for the play, they looked at their children and said, "Now, be good and listen to your fathers." Jessica turned to Kylie and said, "And make sure that your father doesn't get drunk." Kylie nodded and said, "Okay, mama." Jessica patted her daughter on the head and left for the play with Mia and Luna.  
  
Dyne, Kylie, Aya, and Maya looked at each other and their fathers with a mischievous look in their eyes, so Kyle gave each of the children 300 silver and let them go anywhere they wanted. "Daddy, are you trying to get everybody drunk?" Kylie asked, looking at Kyle. "No, honey. We're going to do a little bit of gambling." Kyle answered. "But you won't get drunk, right?" Kylie asked. Kyle shook his head, and the 4 children began to walk away. "Stay together!" Kyle called after the kids, but it was too late, Dyne and Aya went to the west side of the carnival, Kylie and Maya went to the east side of the carnival.  
  
It only took Kylie and Aya about 20 min. to spend their money since they were the types of kids that spent their money on anything that looked interesting. Aya and Dyne walked along the west side of the carnival where the samurai contests and swords were. There were many men doing sword fighting contests. There was one man that was defeating everyone that he fought, he seemed undefeatable.  
  
"Who's next? Who else wants to fight the amazing Dornkirk?" The man called to the crowd. Upon hearing the name Dornkirk, Aya and Dyne broke into many giggles. Dornkirk looked at Aya and Dyne, who were rolling on the ground laughing. "You two got something wrong with my name?!?" Dornkirk asked angrily. Aya and Dyne got off the ground and immediately stopped laughing. "My name is Dyne, and I challenge you to a sword-fight." Dyne said to Dornkirk. Dornkirk laughed, "Okay, I never turn down a challenge." Dornkirk and Dyne put on some protective armor and got ready for the duel. Meanwhile, in the east side of the carnival...  
  
Maya and Kylie were walking along the east side of the carnival looking at all the clothes and other things were being sold. The two of them stopped at one of the booths and picked up a strange little thing that looked like a huge green jewel. The shopkeeper looked at the two young girls and asked, "'So do you two like my huge emerald? It came from the caves of Saith." Kylie looked at the man and asked, "Are you sure this is a jewel?" The man began to look offended, "Of course it is! A huge and shiny emerald!" Kylie sighed and picked up a pocket knife that Kyle had given her. She cut out a slice of the "emerald" and found out that it was nothing more than a watermelon.  
  
Maya looked at the man and asked, "Okay, since when is an emerald a watermelon?" The man looked at her and said, "Uh...well...uh..." Maya looked at him again and asked, "And since when is the city of Saith a cave?" The man began to sweat and look very nervous. Finally Maya asked him, "And why are you sweating so much?" That made the man very mad. He began throwing vegetables, fruits, and anything else he had. Some of them even hit other people that never even visited the stand, and it began to cause a riot. The man kept throwing and the people kept screaming until finally Maya and Kylie couldn't stand it anymore. Maya froze the man with an ice spell and ran with Kylie to the west side of the carnival. Meanwhile in the west side...  
  
Dyne had his armor on and his sword ready, he looked at Aya in the audience, who was to be cheering him on. He began to have some confidence about this fight. Then Dornkirk walked out on the stage in his heavy armor and huge sword. Dornkirk looked like a giant next to 7-year-old Dyne, but Dyne wasn't scared at all. The two faced each other and bowed, then they got ready for their duel. Meanwhile in the middle of the carnival...  
  
Maya and Kylie screamed and ran away from the man (whose name was Allen) and to the west side of the carnival. Mia, Luna, and Jessica were coming out of the play that they just finished seeing when Maya and Kylie ran into them. "Maya? Kylie? What are you two doing here by yourselves without Aya, Dyne, and your fathers?" Luna asked the two girls. "Daddy decided to take Uncle Alex and Uncle Nash gambling." Kylie answered. Jessica began to look very mad. "Oh he did, did he?" She asked. Maya nodded her head. "Maya, where is your brother and Dyne?" Mia asked. Maya stood staring then grabbed Kylie's hand and ran to the west side of the carnival.  
  
"Ready...Duel!" The announcer called, and the duel began. A few slashes came from Dornkirk to Dyne, but it unfortunately did no good. The sword from Dornkirk hit the armor that was protecting Dyne, but he didn't go down. The duel was still going on when Maya and Kylie stood next to Aya and saw Dyne dueling with the big man. "Is Dyne fighting that huge man?" Kylie asked Aya. Aya nodded his head and all Kylie could say was, "Well, he's either really strong, or really stupid."  
  
Suddenly Dyne made another slash and the battle was over, he had won. Dornkirk was kneeling on the ground, panting and upset that he lost to a 7- year-old country boy. Dornkirk got really mad and began causing another riot. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Allen got out of his ice prison that Maya put him in and began continuing his riot. Dyne, Kylie, Aya, and Maya ran away from the crowd and into their parent's arms.  
  
"Let's get the four of you home before you get hurt in the riot." Jessica told the children. It didn't seem very good to go home to Vane and Burg because of the riot, so they all had to stay in Jessica's mansion. The riot was everywhere and didn't seem like it would end until at least 5am, so they all had to stay the night. When they got into the mansion, Nash made the mistake of casting a little thunder spell in front of Maya, but she didn't scream. "What's the matter with you, Maya? I thought you were afraid of thunder spells?" Nash asked, looking at his young daughter. "I guess right now, I'm more afraid of riots." Maya answered. Alex looked at the children and said, "Okay kids, it's 2am. Bedtime, you're all sleeping in Kylie's room tonight."  
  
The four kids went to Kylie's room and all layed on the floor next to each other, when Kylie's grandpa, Mel, came in. Mel tucked all four of the children in and asked them, "Did you four have a good time at the carnival?" All of the children looked at each other and at the same time said, "No!" 


End file.
